


Human? [FRED X LIZZIE]

by MoriartyLover666



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyLover666/pseuds/MoriartyLover666
Summary: Drop Dead Fred decides he's had enough of being imaginary. He has discovered he has fell for Lizzie. He decides to take the one way trip to mortality - he decides to become human.





	Human? [FRED X LIZZIE]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi everyone.
> 
> Usually I get an urge to post a story, but I have no idea what I want the story to be or where I want it to go, and so I usually give up on them after one chapter or even sometimes half way through that first chapter.
> 
> However with this story, I have been thinking about it for quite a while - weeks in fact. I have a whole notes page on where I want this story to go and what happens in it. So very hopefully I'll get further than the first chapter.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough rambling about myself - the story:
> 
> I came up with the idea after watching Drop Dead Fred for the 100000th time (little bit of exaggeration) and decided that I would have loved an alternative ending where Fred reunites with Lizzie, and they end up together as a couple. I believe Fred brings out the best of Lizzie, and vice versa.
> 
> This story is a bit of a leap in a different direction for me with stories, as there is going to be a bit of talking of a higher power who holds a lease on all imaginary friends, unless they find their true love and decide to take the plunge and become a human. 
> 
> Now, I know this story idea sounds slightly crazy, and yes I know that. But bare with me it could be my best piece of imaginary written work yet. Maybe not. We'll see.
> 
> Well wow that was a lot of writing. I hope you enjoy this story (or laugh at it if it's extremely bad, I need to get something out of it and making people laugh is fine by me).
> 
> I now introduce to you: Human? A FREDXLIZZIE story:

The green sparkles slowly disappeared into the air, along with Lizzie's best friend: Fred. She felt hurt inside as soon as she saw him go for real. She thought she was never going to get rid of Fred. She thought he was going to ruin her life forever. Now he was gone. She couldn't help but feel sad. All those good, no, great times she'd had with Fred. How he'd been the only one there for her as a child, when her mother was being her cruel self. The only one who could make Lizzie truly happy had gone. Forever. 

She looked around her at her surroundings, and realised the imaginary version of her mother's house was slowly fading. Before she knew it, she was back in her's and Charles' apartment. Now we all know the story from here: she dumps a salad on Charles' head, Janie gets her insurance money for her house boat, and everything is all well and good in Lizzie's life. Or so she thought.

Lizzie was becoming extremely sad all the time. She couldn't get Fred off her mind. Ever. Every hour of every day she would find herself lost in thought about Fred. About how she missed him. It had been a year since Fred left her life, and all she could do was grief his loss. Janie came around to her small apartment one day, and found Lizzie laying in her bed, curtains shut, in the same pyjamas she had been wearing for the past 3 weeks, despite it being one in the afternoon.

Janie was worried about her. She didn't seem like she had any life anymore. Janie was right - Lizzie felt stupid saying it out loud to Janie, hell, she even felt stupid for thinking it - but she couldn't help but feel like a lifeless Zombie. Janie tried to use her life experience in trying to figure out why Lizzie had started feeling like this. 

"Lizzie, the only explanation is that you're depressed. It's nothing to be embarrassed about dear, lots of people have it these days." Janie went on. Lizzie wasn't really listening. She was more focused on how a year ago today her best friend had left her, because he believed Lizzie was happy. She was - for a few weeks maybe. 

Janie gave Lizzie an apple from her fruit bowl, and told her she was going to be okay eventually. She tried offering Lizzie some counselling sessions. Lizzie declined. They weren't going to cut it. The only thing that would bring Lizzie back would be to bring Fred back. Janie soon left and went home - leaving Lizzie to sit and cry herself to sleep, at two in the afternoon.

At around six in the evening, she started waking up. She had heard noise coming from next to her bed. She sat frozen for a second, until she heard another noise, getting closer. She quickly switched on her bedside lamp, to see Fred standing there next to her bed. She quickly came to the conclusion she was dreaming. She laughed to herself and turned over, ready to go back to sleep. It's not until she heard a faint "snot face", that she turned back around, and stared at Fred, almost scared. He gave a small smile and Lizzie slowly stood up and stood in front of the ginger-haired man, dressed in a slightly ridiculous green suit jacket, and dungarees. 

It was then that she came to her senses and teared up, almost throwing herself onto Fred, pulling him into the tightest hug she'd ever given him. Fred just hugged back, staying completely silent whilst Lizzie sobbed into his shoulder. After a little while in this position, Lizzie looked up at Fred, eyes all puffy from crying and just faintly smiled. 

"Why are you here, Fred?" Asked Lizzie, beaming with joy in her eyes, that her best friend is back.

"Why do you think, snot face?" Said Fred, almost sighing.

Lizzie knew why Fred was back. Once she'd started feeling down and depressed, this is exactly what she'd hoped for. For Fred to realise she's not happy and come back. That's exactly what had happened.

"But how are you here? We said our final goodbyes..." Said Lizzie, another lump forming in her throat at the thought. She swallowed it down.

"You're still unhappy Lizzie. So am I. You mean everything to me."

Lizzie was shocked at how serious Fred was being. This wasn't like him at all, she was thinking. 

"Fred, I'm so sorry I have made you come back, it's all my fault again. God I'm so selfish!" Exclaimed Lizzie, looking down into her hands.

Fred walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Liz... I have something to tell you. I don't want you to be scared or confused or anything. I would just like you to listen to what I say, and take me seriously."

That was asking quite a lot from Fred, if Lizzie was being honest. Although, this serious Fred did seem promising. Lizzie said nothing, instead just nodding her head a little, to allow Fred to carry on, knowing he had her full attention.

Fred sighed, and looked up and to the side, before rubbing his hand over his face, and finally stared directly into Lizzie's eyes.

"I'm in love with you snot face." Boldly said Fred, as though he didn't care what Lizzie's reaction would be. That wasn't true. Fred was petrified at the risk he'd just taken. He'd been keeping that thought a secret from the first time they re-united when Lizzie opened up that jack in the box when she first split up with Charles and she went back to her mother's house. Fred was deeply in love with Lizzie. He was upset though, and managed to hide these feelings deep inside him for the longest time, because he knew Lizzie needed his help to get back with Charles to be happy. Or that's what he thought. He believed he was unlovable. 'Nobody could love me. Look at me! I'm disgusting... And crazy!', Fred would say to himself in the mirror. He had serious self doubt. Those thoughts were all wrong though.

Lizzie was gobsmacked to say the least. She stared at Fred with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. Fred saw that she wasn't saying anything, and took that as a moment to try and make a joke. He didn't like this. He was getting ready to be rejected by his one true love, and the only way he could get through it was by not being serious. After all, it's what Fred did best.

"Shut your mouth, Snot Face, you're catching flies!" Joked Fred, falsely laughing to try and make the situation in which he thought was going terrible better. However, Lizzie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had been completely in love with Fred also since they re-united in her mother's house. She didn't realise however, until a few months after he had left. She knew why she was unhappy at that point. She loved Fred. Only he could make her truly happy. Janie could make her laugh and smile, along with Mickey. But nobody could make her happy like her Fred could. "Why did I ever let him go" she'd ask herself, every night, crying herself to sleep.

"Fred... All I can say is... I love you too. This is insane - I'm in love with an imaginary man!" Lizzie said, letting out a small giggle.

Fred looked down.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I can be real..."

"What?" 

 


End file.
